


Appendix

by Bubbly_Kandy



Category: Be More Chill - Iconis/Tracz
Genre: Angst, Appendicitis, But his datemate loves him Very Much so its all cool, But yeah uhhhhhhh Deere is the besy, Fluff, Guys I'm so tired right now, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, I'm lov these kiddos, Jake is called 'sir' but its like 2 instances, Jeremy gets higher than a kite it's hilarious, Jeremy is 22 and Jake is 23, K ill stop, M/M, Non-binary Jake Dillinger, Poor Jere, Save Me, Trans Jeremy Heere, accidental misgendering, angst then fluff, hospital mention, just putting that out there, these tags are a mess
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-06
Updated: 2017-08-06
Packaged: 2018-12-11 20:04:19
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,080
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11721582
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bubbly_Kandy/pseuds/Bubbly_Kandy
Summary: Appendicitis is a bitch.





	Appendix

**Author's Note:**

> A-okay y’all I’ve been recently reading Deere fanfics and??? Underrated ship???
> 
> (Also this is Trans!Jeremy and Non-Binary!Jake because I love my children)

Jake was awoken by someone crying.

 

Well. What a wonderful way to wake up. 

 

They turn around on their side, facing their boyfriend, who was curled up and whimpering. 

 

Mama Bear mode: activated.

 

“Jere?” Jake asks, trying to get their boyfriend to look at them. “Hey, look at me. What’s wrong?” 

 

Jeremy looked up, his eyes glimmering with tears.

 

Mama Bear mode: upgraded times two. 

 

“My-” Jeremy’s breath hitched, and he curled up again. “My- my side- it-  _ fuck.”  _

 

Jake is both surprised and concerned. Surprised, because their boyfriend never swears, and concerned because  _ holy shit their boyfriend never swears this is bad.  _

 

They scootch down a bit in the bed, trying to get Jeremy to focus on them.

 

“Is it cramps?” They ask, knowing that the question is risky. Jeremy, however, apparently doesn’t notice.

 

“M-maybe? My- my time hasn't come this month, so-” he shrugs, but then his breathing shudders. “I dunno.” His voice is tiny. 

 

Jake rubs the rest of the sleep out of their eyes, then tries to see what might be going on.

 

Hey. They’re studying to be a doctor. Leave them alone.

 

“Can you move?” They ask next, not knowing whether or not to touch Jeremy or not. Jeremy shakes his head pathetically.

 

“No,” he whines.

 

If Mama Bear mode was a thing, Jake would be a bear whose baby was just hurt. Badly. They’re worried. Very,  _ very  _ worried.

 

“Uh, okay, this- this is fine, let’s-” Shit. Stuttering was  _ Jeremy’s  _ thing. They’ve been spending way too much time with him. Or they’re nervous. Pick your player.

 

They notice that Jeremy's arms are wrapped tightly around his stomach. Torso. Area. 

 

Oh boy. They’re really freaking out. 

 

“Can I see your stomach?” Jake asks. They have an idea of what’s going on, but they’re praying to whatever higher power above that it's not the case.

 

Jeremy nods slowly, then, with slow, pain-filled movements, moves his arms away from his torso.

 

Cool. Got it right this time. 

 

Jake lifts Jeremy’s shirt up, noticing that he’s one, not wearing a binder (good) and second, not wearing anything else. (Double good. Jeremy had a problem with wearing sports bras that were too tight to bed.) He sees a inflamed spot on the right (left? They’re not good discerning which) side of his body, right over his hip.

 

Uh-oh. 

 

Jake takes a deep breath. “Jere, I’m going to test something out. I’m going to press my fingers on your side, then remove them. If the pain gets worse, tell me, okay?” They try to keep calm, but their voice is shaking. 

 

Jeremy nods. “Okay.” He says, voice barely above a whisper. 

 

Jake lays two fingers on Jeremy’s side, pressing in a bit, and Jeremy whines a little before quieting himself. The two make eye contact, and Jake feels their heart break into tiny little pieces at the sight of Jeremy crying. 

 

Jake removes their fingers.

 

Jeremy  _ screams,  _ his arms clamping back around his torso, curling in on himself. Jake flinches, and frantically starts to look for their phone. 

 

Jeremy is panting, sobs trying to escape his mouth, but he stubbornly refuses to have them leave. His breathing is shaky, and his whole body is trembling with the pain. 

 

“What- what  _ was  _ that?” Jeremy asks, his voice strained tightly. 

 

Jake doesn't reply, only starting to call 911. 

 

_ “911, what is your emergency?”  _ Oh, great, a overly-peppy girl. Jake’s stress levels rise. 

 

“My- it’s my boyfriend, I think he has appendicitis, so-” Jake is rambling. 

 

_ “Alright sir, what is your name?”  _ Oh, great. Jake doesn’t have time for this. 

 

“Jake. Jake Dillinger.” 

 

_ “And what is your boyfriend’s name?”  _

 

“Jeremy Heere.” Thank a higher power that they changed Jeremy’s name last year. It was his twenty-first birthday present. 

 

_ “Okay, Jake, how old is Jeremy?”  _ Useless questions.

 

“He’s twenty-two.” 

 

_ “How old are you?”  _ You better not be hitting on me, woman, Jake thinks bitterly.

 

“Twenty-three.” 

 

_ “Okay, sir-”  _ Jake flinches, but doesn’t interrupt,  _ “is there anything we need to know about Jeremy?”  _

 

Jake catches Jeremy’s gaze and asks a wordless question. Jeremy nods, his face squinched tight in pain.

 

“Well, he’s transgender, so if you have a problem with that-”

 

_ “Oh, no. It’s fine if he’s trans. Anything else?”  _

 

Yeah, I’m not a ‘sir’, Jake almost says. 

 

“I’m in a wheelchair, so I can’t get out of bed.” Jake says instead, looking at their wheelchair that Michael dubbed as ‘Thunderbolt.’ 

 

The lady on the phone hums. 

 

_ “Okay. Address?”  _ Jake tells her. Jeremy whimpers.

 

“Hurry  _ up,”  _ Jeremy hisses, gasping at the influx of the pain in his side.

 

Jake hurries up.

 

_ “Okay. The ambulance is on the way.”  _

 

Good. It better be. 

 

Jake soothes Jeremy until the ambulance gets there, the door thankfully unlocked from when Jake accidentally forgot to close it last night.

 

They were… Distracted.

\--- 

_ One day later  _

 

Jake rolls into Jeremy’s hospital room, seeing Jeremy look at them with a slightly loopy smile.

 

“Hey, Jere-bear,” Jake says warmly, taking the smaller hand in theirs. “How’s it going?”

 

Jeremy giggles adorably, rubbing his nose with his hand. 

 

It feels like Jake has a stupid crush all over again.

 

“Hiiiiiii~” Jeremy hums. “They- the people cut in me with a knife,” He continues, making a stabbing motion that is (hopefully) not accurate to what actually happened. “They took it out!” 

 

“Took what out, Jere?” Jake asks, both extremely entertained by their high boyfriend, and concerned at how loopy he is. There’s not that much pain medication running through him, is there? 

 

“My- my thing that hurt,” Jeremy says, nodding in a very absolute manner. Jake holds back their laughter. 

 

“I see.” Jeremy squints at Jake.

 

“Are- are you single?” 

 

Jake smiles broadly.

 

“No,” they say, and Jeremy pouts. “I’m dating  _ you,”  _ Jake explains. 

 

Jeremy’s eyebrows furrow. “Damn, I’m lucky,” he whispers, wide eyes on Jake’s face.

 

Jake blushes.

 

“Yeah, you are,” they tease Jeremy, “and I’m pretty damn lucky to have you, Jere.” Jeremy giggles again, hiding his face in his free hand. 

 

“You’re funny!” 

 

Jake smiles affectionately.

 

“You’re pretty high, Jere-bear. Why don’t you go sleep for a little?” 

 

Jeremy consults his thoughts, then smiles and nods.

 

“Okayyyy~” he leans back on the pillows. “Night, Jakey D,” he says, then closes his eyes.

 

Jake sighs, then maneuvers their wheelchair and their upper body to the best of their ability, and presses a kiss to Jeremy’s head.

 

“Night.” 

 

Jeremy is asleep, but Jake slips in Jeremy’s favorite term.

 

“I love you.” 

 

Jeremy smiles in his sleep.

**Author's Note:**

> DEERE CAN FUCK ME UP I LOVE THIS PAIRING F U C K
> 
> I'll definitely be writing more of this lovely pairing!


End file.
